


E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Episode: 4x06, Gen, Nairobi & Berlin, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [SPOILER 4x06]Dal testo:La consistenza dello stelo tra le dita è l’unica sensazione che la investe, uno spiraglio di realtà in mezzo a una coltre ovattata di nulla.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà

La consistenza dello stelo tra le dita è l’unica sensazione che la investe, uno spiraglio di realtà in mezzo a una coltre ovattata di nulla.

Il resto sono immagini che riemergono dal fondo della sua memoria e si susseguono come le pagine di un libro scorse a velocità troppo alta per essere davvero messe a fuoco. C’è suo figlio, ma il peluche che si trascina dietro contiene solo imbottitura e nessuna traccia di droga; c’è Helsinki, ma non c’è l’oppressione al petto che l’ombra del rifiuto le causava ogni volta che lui le era accanto; c’è la banda ma non ci sono banconote da stampare né oro da fondere, solo sorrisi da scambiarsi e pomeriggi assolati da condividere.

Come ha detto qualcuno, alla fine niente è bello come nei ricordi.

E poi, c’è Berlino. La sua immagine è diversa da quelle succedutesi fino a quel momento: è più vivida, e più concreta, e Nairobi capisce che è perché non è il frutto di una semplice proiezione.

Berlino è reale, anche se non quanto il fiore che si ritrova a stringere.

Nemmeno lei lo è, d’altronde.

“Nairobi.” Lei è stata l’ultima ad averlo visto in vita e Berlino è il primo che la vede nella morte: almeno una cosa giusta c’è. “Non ti volevo qui: per questo ho detto ad Helsinki di portarti via.”

Nairobi rinsalda la presa sulla margherita. Il verso del canto che il Professore le ha fatto ascoltare quel giorno lontano una vita è l’ultimo frammento che le balena nella mente. 

_E questo è il fiore del partigiano,  
morto per la libertà._

“E quando mai ho lasciato decidere a te?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Uma amizade retorcida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330001) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor)




End file.
